herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Raj Koothrappali
Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali is one of the main central characters of the hit comedy sitcom, The Big Bang Theory along with his closest friend, engineer Howard Wolowitz, theoretical physicist, Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper. Around season 1-3 he was the main protagonist, season 4-present he was a minor antagonist and anti-hero of the series. Though he was originally from India he moved to America to fulfill his dream of becoming an astrophysicist and find a nice life however he has selected mutism, and he can't even speak to women unless he's drunk. This vanished after the sixth season. He was portrayed by Kunal Nayyar. Personality Raj is easily one of the most socially inept of the group (second behind Sheldon). He is normally shy and timid, and had a nervous bladder, meaning whenever he was stressed in a situation it caused him to urinate, similar to a puppy however he was prone to overconfidence, a specific would be when he was granted a dedication in Times magazine and became self-absorbed and extremely pompous, flouting his achievements to his friends and arrogantly flirting with Penny however he was also drunk so it wasn't completely his fault. He is clueless to American idioms however he seems to understand metaphors such as creating his own sexual poem after he fell in love with Howard's girlfriend "oh, Bernadette, please play me clarinet" ''(clarinet being a metaphor for his penis; which he defends as being "a ''beautiful penis metaphor." Though naive and gullible Raj is the most financially secure of the group however his parents actually pay his finances as the Koothrappali's were "vastly wealthy", including his own housekeeper and new BMW but he was forced to pay for his won seat warmers, indicating he can be quite spoiled. Raj is also a hypocrite at times. He is incredibly sensitive about racism and his culture as a Hindu being offended, however he calls his native land "Ghandi-ville" which he defends as when he says it it's not offensive. Whenever he gets homesick, Raj would rent "Bombay Badonkadonks" and do a mock classical Indian dance, which he classified as being "so offensive." Raj is the most open-minded of the group. He believes in Karma and describes it as being "practically Newtonian" to Sheldon and is also open-minded to the Hindu Belief of Reincarnation. Similar to Howard he doesn't hold his kosher in a high regard, though he views cows as "sacred" he is ok with eating beef as he defends this by saying "an animal can be sacred and delicious." Raj was also characterised by extreme loneliness, he had difficulty in trying to hold a relationship with a woman even after being cured of his selective mutism and whenever he was lonely he had a tendency to eat junk food, such as devouring an entire pie and cheesecake by himself. He was also ignorant Notes * Mostly is season 1-3, he never complained about being lonely or being obsessed in dating girls. Because he was mute, plus he had Leonard and Howard with them. * Around season 3, his life changed since The Excelsior Acquisition he became needy, arrogant and doesn't think things through. * Around season 4, he started a catchphrase saying I am so lonely, mostly the girls he dated or hooked up didn't last that long. * In The Allowance Evaporation, Raj's friends about talking about where he would live, if he had to move out of his apartment. He was the only person in the series, who lives alone. Howard and Bernadette don't want to live with him and neither does Leonard and Penny. Because he is too difficult to live with and he is a lot worse to live with than Sheldon Cooper. * Raj's parents are very wealthy Doctors, mostly their net worth between Bruce Wayne and Scrooge Mcduck. They are close 30 or 40 billion dollars. * Raj just doesn't know this, but he is not alone. There were a few pathetic guys who were bad as Raj is in relationships: Stuart Bloom, Barry Kripke, Leonard Hofstadter, Bert Kibbler, Dr. Oliver Lois and Howard Wolowitz. Even himself was terrible with relationships, though this was by choice. * Raj used to live off his parents fortune, mostly he also makes his own money working in Caltech, He even got his Ph.D. in Cambridge University. He cuts himself off family's money in The Allowance Evaporation. Mostly his father was thrilled at first, but felt sad. * He can't afford go to Comic-Con now since he cut himself off his family's fortune. * Raj is born in October 6, 1981 and he is 35 years old. In Allowance Evaporation, his father gave up on him on arrange marriages since he is 35 years old and all his siblings are all married, including Priya. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:In Love Category:Feminists Category:Dimwits Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Fighter Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Superheroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Unwanted